1947
The year 1947 is a year according to the Christian era. Contents * 1 Events * 2 Music ** 2.1 Premières * 3 References * 4 Visual arts * 5 Architecture * 6 Born * 7 Deceased * 8 Weather Extremes in Belgium Events January * 1 - The American and British occupation zone in Germany are merged. * 10 - The United Nations Security Council welcomes the formation of the Free Territory of Trieste . * 26 - A KLM -Handset crashes near the Danish Kastrup (Tarnby) . All occupants, including the Swedish Crown Prince Gustav Adolf and the American opera singer Grace Moore were killed. ; February * 8 - In Friesland, the ninth Elfstedentocht won by Jan van der Hoorn . * 10 - The Treaty of Paris , a number of border changes in Europe by World War II undone or even confirmed. Thus, Romania will get Transylvania back to Hungary, but touches Moldova finally lost to the Soviet Union. Italy is South Tyrol of Austria but must Istria cede to Yugoslavia . Out of that peninsula will be a large stream of refugees. * 25 - The Allies abolish the state of Prussia constitutional on. ; March * Louis Mountbatten , cousin of King George VI , will become the last governor of India . * 12 - President Harry S. Truman explains the Truman Doctrine , the United States will democratic assist countries threatened by a coup or civil war, especially as thiscommunist in nature. * 24 - In case of fire in the state of Hendrik in Brunssum come thirteen miners were killed. ; April * 15 - Jackie Robinson debuts for the Brooklyn Dodgers, the first black baseball player in the Major League . Thus he breaks a rule that has ensured that whites and afro were divorced in baseball. * 16 - 17 - In the port of Texas City fire ignites in with ammonium loaded French ship SS Grandcamp, which detonated thereby. The fires caused exploded the next day the SS Highflyer that ammonium nitrate and sulfur was loaded. There are more than 500 dead and 3,000 wounded. * 18 - The British take on the German rock island Helgoland large amounts of explosive left over from the war exploded Operation Big Bang does not lead to the intended destruction of the strategically located island itself.. * 25 - The Dutch government gives prof. Eduard Meijers commissioned a new Civil Code design. * 28 - The Norwegian anthropologist Thor Heyerdahl travels with Knut Haugland, Herman Watzinger, Danni Bengt Danielson, Erik Hesselberg and Torstein Raaby fromPeru on a counterfeit Inca raft to Tahiti . Instead, he will after 101 days beaches Tuamotu. ; May * 1 - Under the leadership of Albert the Smaele the newspaper appears the Standard again. * Consultations on an independent and united India failed. Muslims and Hindus continue to grow apart. A disappointed Mahatma Gandhi withdrew from public life. * 3 - Execution of the Amsterdam police inspector and war criminal Bram Harrebomée . * 9 - The US murderer Willie Francis is again at the age of 17 were executed by electrocution after its first execution failed on May 3, 1946. * 18 - Simon van het Reve completes his novel The evenings. ; June * 5 - In a speech at Harvard University reveals the American foreign minister Marshall his plan to help Europe there on top with US financial assistance again. * 6 - Tjeerd van der Weide , former NSB -burgemeester of Velsen is executed after a death sentence for his actions during the Second World War. * 25 - In Amsterdam appears the Secret Annex , diary of the Jewish girl Anne Frank . * 27 - The hottest day ever recorded in De Bilt . It is 36.8 degrees, this record there is not (yet) been broken. In Maastricht , the 38.4 degrees. In the hot summer of this year, the Netherlands has to deal with four heat waves . ; July * 6 - Dressed in Arsenal -shirts is Ajax in the match against NEC football champion of the Netherlands. * 8 - The Roswell UFO incident takes place: in Roswell (New Mexico) are found fragments of an unknown object . There is speculation that it is a flying saucer (which nowadays in Area 51 would be recovered) but according to the US government, it is a weather balloon. * 18 - The ship Exodus of Jewish survivors of the Holocaust on board by the British navy for Haifa intercepted. Those aboard the access to Palestine and refused to internment camps in Germany sent. * 21 - Military intervention in the Netherlands after Indonesia 'dressed' Agreement Linggadjati has not accepted. Operation Product 'is the first of what is euphemistically police actions mentioned in the Indonesian National Revolution . * July - Several former authors of Der Ruf decide a new literary magazine focusing on, Der Skorpion, and to meet regularly to go through each other's work and to assess critically. They are Gruppe 47 mentioned. ; August * 3 - Theo Middelkamp in Reims the first Dutch world champion racing on the road. * 15 - The United Kingdom leaving, rushed, India and leave the country divided behind. The country is divided into the Muslim Pakistan and predominantly Hindu butsecular appointed India . The province of Punjab is divided and burns. Ten million people abandoned their homes to move to the country with mostly believers. At least a million people are killed in looting and killings. ; September * 19 - Creation of the Dutch Petroleum Company , in which Shell and Exxon participate each half. The company is the oil field in Schoonebeek exploit. They also will search for recoverable quantities of natural gas . ; October * 1 - The emergency law Retirement Provision introduced by Minister Willem Drees . * 14 - The American pilot Chuck Yeager breaks in an X-1 rocket plane first the sound barrier . * 14 - In the Netherlands, Princess Juliana as regent in the place of Queen Wilhelmina . * 26 - The Maharaja of Kashmir signed the document in which the country joins India . India immediately sends troops to quell the Islamist insurgency against the Hindu monarch. * October - A platform of Kerr-McGee knows how to bring an oil well in production off the coast of Louisiana in the Gulf of Mexico with Rig 16 aboard the Frank Phillips.This is considered to be the beginning of the offshore industry . ; November * 2 - First (and only) flight of the Spruce Goose . * 6 - In the Netherlands decided the parliament to a Parliamentary inquiry into the government's policy in World War II . * 17 - The transistor is invented by John Bardeen , Walter Brattain and William Shockley . * 27 - Mr. Zhou targeting China's first association with the Netherlands. The General Association of Chinese in the Netherlands . ; December * 3 - Pogrom of Aden . 82 Jewish residents of this city come in the crash. * 23 - Demonstration of the first transistor . * 30 - Under pressure from the Soviet Union enters King Michael I of Romania and he leaves the country, that a socialist people's republic is. ; without date * The weather in the Netherlands in 1947, particularly extreme. The year begins with one of the harshest winters of the 20th century, although the middle of January a temporary thaw attack with a heat record of 17 degrees above zero in Limburg. There is one in this winter also Elfstedentocht held. Summer starts early with very hot days in May and continues until far in September; the summer of 1947, the hottest summer of the century. * Appearance of the first Lucky Luke by Belgian cartoonist Morris . * Yet there is a big storm in the sun . * The AK-47 is in Russia designed. Music * Arnold Schoenberg composes A survivor from Warsaw , opus 46 Pop Music Singles released *Move It On Over Hank Williams With His Drifting Cowboys *That's All Right Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup Premieres * february: Sångoffer of Kallstenius] * May 1 : String Trio of Arnold Schoenberg * October 20 : Six nursery of Witold Lutosławski * October 25 : Genoveva of Nathaniel Berg Literature * The French writer André Paul Guillaume Gide received the Nobel Prize for Literature * Simon Vestdijk's novel The fire worshipers published * Louis Paul Boon novel My little war published * Bertus Aafjes publishes Doudendeine and the collection Poems * Albert Camus publishes La Peste Art * Toreau au bord du lac(1947) Hans Aeschbacher , Biel / Bienne * The Warsaw Ghetto Uprising (1947) Nathan Rapoport , Yad Vashem Architecture * Freibad Letzigraben Pavillon, Zurich (1947) Max Frisch * West Head lighthouse , Ouddorp (1947) Gijsbert Friedhoff Born ; January * 1 - FR David , French singer * 1 - Laurens Geels , Dutch film producer * 1 - Peter Lankhorst , Dutch politician * 1 - Josée Ruiter , Dutch actress * 3 - Jan Kamminga , Dutch driver * 3 - Øyvind Westby , Norwegian composer * 5 - Osman Arpacıoğlu , Turkish footballer * 8 - David Bowie , British singer * 10 - Olga Madsen , Dutch filmmaker and television producer (deceased in 2011 ) * 11 - Carry Geijssen , Dutch skater * 11 - Mart Smeets , Dutch (sports) journalist, presenter and writer * 12 - Jawad al-Assadi , Iraqi theater director and poet * 12 - Henning Munk Jensen , Danish footballer * 13 - Carles Rexach , Spanish football and soccer * 15 - Ad van Baal , Dutch Lt. Gen. * 16 - Ferry Maat , Dutch radio DJ * 18 - Takeshi Kitano , Japanese writer and film director * 20 - Cyrille Guimard , French cyclist and sports director * 23 - Megawati Soekarnoputri , 5th President of Indonesia * 24 - Giorgio Chinaglia , Italian footballer (deceased in 2012 ) * 24 - Jorge Orellana , Ecuadorian football referee * 24 - Warren Zevon , American musician (deceased in 2003 ) * 25 - Harrie Jansen , Dutch cyclist and sports reporter * 26 - Thea Dubelaar , Dutch children's author * 27 - DC Lewis , Dutch singer (deceased in 2000 ) * 28 - Fons Bastijns , Belgian footballer (deceased in 2008 ) * 29 - Ans Markus , Dutch artist * 29 - Harry Mens , Dutch broker and television presenter * 30 - Willy Cruz , Filipino songwriter; ; February * 1 - Gaston Rahier , Belgian motocross racer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1 - Normie Rowe , Australian singer * 2 - Farrah Fawcett , American actress (deceased in 2009 ) * 2 - Anna Rosbach Andersen , Danish politician * 3 - Koos Alberts , Dutch singer * 3 - Dave Davies , British singer and guitarist ( The Kinks ) * 3 - Tommy Lindholm , Finnish footballer and football coach * 3 - Melanie Safka , American singer * 4 - Dan Quayle , American politician (Vice President 1989-1993) * 6 - Frank Chavez , Filipino lawyer (deceased in 2013 ) * 6 - Charles Hickcox , American swimmer (deceased in 2010 ) * 7 - Wayne Allwine , American voice artist (including Mickey Mouse ) (deceased in 2009 ) * 7 - Gérard Jean-Juste , Haitian political activist (deceased in 2009 ) * 9 - Carla Del Ponte , Swiss lawyer * 9 - Ticio Escobar , Paraguayan art critic, curator and Minister * 9 - Boris Gulko , American chess player * 10 - Chris Ethridge , American bassist and member of The Flying Burrito Brothers (deceased in 2012 ) * 12 - Jaap Dekker , Dutch composer and pianist * 13 - Julien Cools , Belgian footballer * 13 - Bogdan Tanjević , Serbian basketball coach * 14 - Tim Buckley , American singer-songwriter (deceased in 1975 ) * 14 - Underwood , Dutch actor, known for Sesame Street * 14 - Heide Rosendahl , German athlete * 15 - John Adams , American composer (" Nixon in China ") * 15 - Arnie Treffers , Dutch singer Long Tall Ernie and the Shakers (deceased in 1995 ) * 16 - Tom Mulder , Dutch radio DJ * 17 - Frits Barend , Dutch journalist and television presenter * 17 - Ben Cramer , Dutch singer * 18 - Princess Christina , member of Dutch royal family * 18 - Marc Van Poucke , Flemish radio and television presenter * 18 - Carlos Lopes , Portuguese athlete * 20 - André van Duin , Dutch comedian, singer and actor * 21 - Eddy Achterberg , Dutch footballer * 22 - Veronica Hazelhoff , Dutch writer (deceased in 2009 ) * 22 - Richard North Patterson , American writer * 24 - Annie van der Meer , Dutch long distance runner * 25 - Lee Evans , American athlete * 26 - Peter Eagle , Dutch judoka (deceased in 2004 ) * 27 - Corneille Driezen (Codriez), artist, musician and poet * 28 - Stephanie Beacham , American actress * 28 - Włodzimierz Lubański , Polish footballer ; March * 1 - Alan Thicke , American actor ( Growing Pains ) * 2 - Harry Redknapp , English footballer and football coach * 3 - John Chataway , Canadian politician (deceased in 2004 ) * 3 - Otto Stuppacher , Austrian racing driver (deceased in 2001 ) * 3 - Oscar Tabárez , Uruguayan footballer and football coach * 3 - Jennifer Warnes , American singer * 6 - Dick Fosbury , American athlete * 7 - Harold Pollack , Surinamese Minister (deceased in 2013 ) * 8 - Peter Persidis , Austrian footballer and football coach (deceased in 2009 ) * 10 - Kim Campbell , Canadian first female Prime Minister * 10 - Alex Harvey , American country singer * 10 - Robert Holl , Dutch singer, composer and singing teacher * 10 - June Keithley-Castro , Filipino presenter and actress (deceased in 2013 ) * 10 - Laurie Langenbach , Dutch writer and publicist (deceased in 1984 ) * 11 - Eddo Rosenthal , Dutch journalist * 11 - Peter Schoonhoven , Dutch singer, songwriter and music publisher * 12 - Aleksandr Bolosjev , Russian basketball player (deceased in 2010 ) * 14 - Billy Crystal , American actor * 14 - Happart , Belgian politician * 14 - Peter Skellern , English singer-songwriter * 17 - Harry van Oosterhout , Dutch footballer * 19 - Glenn Close , American actress * 21 - Ferenc Szekeres , Hungarian athlete * 24 - Meiko Kaji , Japanese actress and singer * 25 - Duncan Browne , English singer-songwriter (deceased in 1993 ) * 25 - Elton John , British singer and composer * 27 - Aad de Mos , Dutch football coach * 29 - Geert van Istendael , Flemish prose writer, poet and essayist ; April * 1 - Luis Ernesto Derbez , Mexican politician * 1 - Ingrid Steeger , German actress * 2 - Emmylou Harris , American singer * 3 - Theo Pahlplatz , Dutch footballer * 4 - Trea Dobbs , Dutch singer * 5 - Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo , Philippine president * 6 - Oswaldo Piazza , Argentinian footballer and football coach * 6 - John Ratzenberger , American actor * 7 - Patricia Paay , Dutch singer * 7 - Michèle Torr , French singer * 11 - Eddy Becker , Dutch radio and television presenter * 12 - Tom Clancy , American writer (deceased in 2013 ) * 12 - David Letterman , American talk show host * 13 - Joseph Daul , French politician * 15 - Lalit Suri , Indian hotelier and politician (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Peter Gardener , Dutch actor * 16 - Kareem Abdul-Jabbar , American basketball player * 16 - Gerry Rafferty , Scottish singer (deceased in 2011 ) * 17 - Rainer Küschall , Swiss paralympic athlete and designer * 17 - Gerry van der Velden , Dutch sculptor * 18 - James Howard Woods , American actor * 19 - Frits Castricum , Dutch politician (deceased in 2011 ) * 21 - Iggy Pop , American singer * 21 - Rudi Stohl , the Austrian rally driver * 22 - Michael Kerbosch , Dutch actor * 24 - Roger Kornberg , American chemist and biochemist, winner of the Nobel Prize in Chemistry 2006 * 25 - Johan Cruyff , Dutch footballer and football coach * 27 - Astrid Roemer , Surinamese author * 28 - Ad Visser , Dutch multi-media artist, musician and presenter of Toppop * 29 - Chris Humphries , British botanist (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Jim Ryun , American athlete and politician ; May * 2 - Alfons Dölle , Dutch lawyer and politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 2 - James Dyson , British inventor * 2 - Philippe Herreweghe , conductor Belgian * 4 - Willem van Beusekom , Dutch broadcasting director, presenter and radio DJ (deceased 2006 ) * 4 - Ronald Sørensen , Dutch teacher union official and politician * 5 - Malam Bacai Sanhá , Guinea Bissaus politician (deceased in 2012 ) * 5 - Leif Mortensen , Danish cyclist * 6 - Martha Nussbaum , American philosopher * 9 - Andy Sutcliffe , British racing driver * 10 - Jean-Baptiste Kiéthéga , Burkinese archaeologist and historian * 11 - Jean-Louis Close , Belgian politician and mayor * 14 - Tamara Dobson , American model and actress (deceased in 2006 ) * 15 - Harm Janssen , Dutch politician of the GPV (deceased in 1992 ) * 16 - Ewald Krolis , Surinamese-Dutch musician (deceased in 2006 ) * 23 - Carlos Mendes , Portuguese singer, composer and actor * 27 - Harry Weatherman , Dutch handball and handball coach * 28 - Leland Sklar , American bassist * 30 - Ad Bouman , Dutch sound engineer, producer, DJ and media entrepreneur ; June * 1 - Rini van Bracht , billiard Dutch * 1 - Jonathan Pryce , British actor * 1 - Ron Wood , British guitarist of The Rolling Stones * 3 - Mickey Finn , British drummer ( T. Rex ) (deceased in 2003 ) * 3 - Shuki Levy , Israeli film producer, composer and singer * 5 - Laurie Anderson , American musician * 5 - Maurice Martens , Belgian footballer * 6 - Ada Cook , Dutch swimmer and Olympic champion ( 1968 ) * 8 - Eric F. Wieschaus , American developmental biologist and Nobel laureate * 11 - Ferry Pirard , Dutch footballer (deceased in 2009 ) * 14 - Wim Hogenkamp , Dutch actor, singer and lyricist (deceased in 1989 ) * 17 - Christopher Allport , American television actor (deceased in 2008 ) * 17 - Hans Hillen , Dutch politician ( CDA ) * 17 - Jozef De Kesel , Belgian auxiliary bishop of Mechelen-Brussels * 19 - Salman Rushdie , British author * 21 - Lex van Delden , Dutch actor and singer (deceased in 2010 ) * 21 - Michael Gross , American actor * 22 - Octavia E. Butler , American writer (deceased in 2006 ) * 22 - Jerry Rawlings , Ghanaian President * 22 - John Wright , English folk singer (deceased in 2008 ) * 24 - Peter Weller , American actor * 26 - Kees Jansma , Dutch television presenter and sports reporter * 27 - Hans Ooft , Dutch footballer and football coach * 29 - Chas Mijnals , Surinamese military, diplomat and jurist * 30 - Theo Klouwer , Dutch drummer (deceased in 2001 ) ; July * 3 - Rob Rensenbrink , Dutch footballer * 5 - Toos Beumer , Dutch swimmer * 6 - Coen Kaayk , Dutch sculptor (deceased in 2014 ) * 9 - Jerney Kaagman , Dutch singer * 9 - Mitch Mitchell , British drummer (deceased in 2008 ) * 9 - OJ Simpson , American actor and American football player * 10 - Nataša Hanusova , Czech film director * 10 - Chicho Jeshurun , Dutch Antilles baseball, -coach and sportswriter (deceased in 2006 ) * 12 - Carla Bogaards , Dutch writer * 12 - Anders Ljungberg , Swedish footballer * 15 - Peter Banks , British rock guitarist (deceased in 2013 ) * 17 - Camilla Parker Bowles , Duchess of Cornwall , (second) wife of Prince Charles of England * 19 - Hans-Jürgen Kreische East German footballer * 19 - Bernie Leadon , American pop musician * 19 - Brian May , British guitarist * 19 - Bobby Prince , Flemish singer of sentimental * 20 - Carlos Santana , American guitarist * 21 - Co Adriaanse , Dutch footballer and football coach * 21 - Boudewijn Bouckaert , Flemish mover and law professor * 22 - Nico de Haan , Dutch ornithologist and bird protector * 22 - Don Henley , American singer, drummer and producer * 22 - Mihaela Peneş , Romanian athlete * 23 - Torsten Palm , Swedish racing driver * 25 - Huib Zijlmans , Dutch politician * 29 - Dennis Stewart , American actor (deceased in 1994 ) * 30 - Zdravko Grebo , Bosnian lawyer and activist * 30 - Arnold Schwarzenegger , Austrian-American actor, bodybuilder and Governor of California ; August * 4 - Klaus Schulze , German composer and musician * 5 - Angry Anderson , Australian rock singer * 5 - Tiny Reniers , Dutch archer * 5 - Sef Vergoossen , Dutch football coach * 8 - Kees Bregman , Dutch footballer * 9 - Roy Hodgson , English footballer and football coach * 11 - Wilma van den Berg , Dutch athlete * 12 - Ron Mael , American composer and musician * 13 - Geerhard the whol , Dutch sportswriter * 14 - Joop van Daele , Dutch footballer * 14 - Danielle Steel , American writer * 23 - Terje Rypdal , Norwegian composer and guitarist * 23 - Lex Shoemaker , Dutch footballer and football coach * 24 - Roger De Vlaeminck , Belgian cyclist * 25 - Anne Archer , American actress * 26 - Jan Arlazorov , Russian actor and comedian (deceased in 2009 ) * 26 - Jan Crickets , Dutch cyclist * 27 - Barbara Bach , American actress * 27 - Peter Krieg , German film documentary (deceased in 2009 ) * 29 - Jacques Kruithof , Dutch writer and critic (deceased in 2008 ) * 31 - Mireille Bekooij , Dutch television presenter * 31 - Somchai Wongsawat , Thai judge, civil servant and politician (including Prime) ; September * 2 - Freddy Willockx , Belgian politician * 3 - Kjell Magne Bondevik , Prime Minister of Norway * 3 - Gérard Houllier , French football coach * 5 - Buddy Miles , American drummer (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Halldór Ásgrímsson , Prime Minister of Iceland * 8 - Frank Ganzera East German footballer * 11 - Sjarel Branckaerts , Flemish actor (deceased in 2007 ) * 12 - Diana Lebacs , Curacao's author, singer and actress * 14 - René Desaeyere , Belgian football * 14 - Sam Neill , New Zealand actor and director * 14 - Jose Reveyn , Belgian athlete * 15 - Viggo Jensen , Danish footballer and football coach * 17 - Antônio Cançado , Brazilian international right * 17 - Ilanit , Israeli singer * 17 - Klaas Samplonius , Dutch journalist and presenter * 18 - Hans Vermeulen , Dutch singer, composer, producer, guitarist and keyboardist * 19 - Thomas H. Cook , American crime author * 19 - Arti Jessurun , Surinamese politician * 21 - Nick Castle , American film director and actor * 21 - Stephen King , American author of horror -books * 26 - Lynn Anderson , American country singer * 27 - Dick Advocaat , Dutch footballer and football coach * 27 - Meat Loaf , American rock singer and actor * 28 - Michael van Praag , Dutch sports director * 30 - Marc Bolan , British singer-songwriter and guitarist ( T. Rex ) (deceased in 1977 ) ; October * 1 - Dalveer Bhandari , Indian courts * 1 - Aaron Ciechanover , Israeli biologist * 1 - Mariska Veres , Dutch singer ( Shocking Blue ) (deceased in 2006 ) * 4 - Julien Clerc , French singer * 6 - Han Peekel , Dutch presenter and producer * 8 - Maurice de Hond , Dutch entrepreneur, pollster and football referee * 8 - Jan Dick Leurs , Dutch baseball and baseball coach * 8 - Miel Mans Putte , Belgian athlete * 9 - France Gall , French singer * 9 - Pirmin Stierli , Swiss footballer * 9 - Hans van der Togt , Dutch presenter * 13 - Susan Blommaert , American actress * 13 - Sammy Hagar , American rock singer * 15 - László Fazekas , Hungarian footballer and football coach * 16 - Terry Griffiths , Welsh snooker player * 18 - Job Cohen , Dutch politician (including Mayor of Amsterdam) * 20 - Willem Jan op 't Hof , Dutch minister * 21 - Doeschka Meijsing , Dutch writer (deceased in 2012 ) * 22 - Godfrey Chitalu , Zambian footballer (deceased in 1993 ) * 23 - Kazimierz Deyna , Polish footballer (deceased in 1989 ) * 23 - Greg Ridley , British bassist (deceased in 2003 ) * 24 - Kevin Kline , American actor * 26 - Hillary Clinton , US senator from New York, wife of President Bill Clinton * 27 - Gunter Demnig , German artist * 29 - Richard Dreyfuss , US actor * 29 - Henri Michel , French soccer coach * 30 - Timothy B. Schmit , American bassist * 31 - Alberto Bigon , Italian footballer and football coach * 31 - Deidre Hall , American actress * 31 - Frank Shorter , American long-distance runner * 31 - Herman Van Rompuy , the Flemish politician ; November * 5 - Peter Noone , British singer and actor * 6 - Larry James , American sprinter (Olympic champion in 1968) (deceased in 2008 ) * 7 - Bob Anderson , English darter * 7 - Ron Leavitt , American producer, co-creator of Married ... with Children (deceased in 2008 ) * 8 - Minnie Riperton , American soul singer (deceased in 1979 ) * 9 - Henk van Hoof , Dutch State Secretary for Social Affairs and Employment in the Balkenende II * 9 - Paul Litjens , Dutch hockey * 10 - Greg Lake , British musician (including King Crimson and Emerson, Lake & Palmer ) * 13 - Joe Mantegna , American actor * 17 - Eefje van Wissen , Dutch athlete * 18 - Omar Larrosa , Argentinian footballer * 20 - Joe Walsh , American guitarist (including Eagles ) * 22 - Harm Kuipers , Dutch skater and physician * 22 - Luke Walter Jr. , Belgian singer (deceased in 1996 ) * 24 - Dwight Schultz , American actor * 25 - Marjan Luif , Dutch actress and comedienne * 27 - Jan Jeuring , Dutch footballer * 27 - Helen Epstein , American writer * 28 - Harmen Veerman , Dutch singer and guitarist * 30 - Sergio Badilla Castillo , Chilean poet and writer ; December * 1 - Alain Bashung , French singer (deceased in 2009 ) * 3 - Amado Bagatsing , Filipino politician * 6 - Henk van Woerden , Dutch painter and writer (deceased in 2005 ) * 7 - Max of Huut , Dutch architect * 7 - Peter de Jong , Dutch comedian (Maxi in the comic duo Mini & Maxi ) * 8 - Margaret Geller , American astronomer * 9 - Jan Nonhof , Dutch (voice) actor and theater director * 10 - Maurice Hassan Khan , Surinamese politician and historian * 10 - Philippe Housiaux , Belgian athlete * 12 - Cor Pigot , Surinamese politician * 15 - Aad Koudijzer , Dutch footballer * 16 - Jahangir Razmi , Iranian photographer * 18 - Beat Kees , Dutch sociologist, public administration, broadcasting chairman and columnist (deceased in 2007 ) * 18 - Boele Staal , Dutch police officer, politician and director * 20 - Gigliola Cinquetti , Italian singer * 21 - Mark Willems , Flemish actor * 22 - Bill van Dijk , Dutch singer and actor * 23 - Bill Rodgers , American athlete * 25 - Jozias van Aartsen , Dutch politician * 26 - Dominique Baratelli , French soccer goalkeeper * 27 - Willy Polleunis , Belgian athlete * 29 - Ted Danson , American actor (among others Cheers ) * 30 - Jeff Lynne , British musician (including ELO ) * 31 - Ruud Vreeman , Dutch politician and union leader ; exact date unknown * Carlos Henríquez Consalvi , Venezuelan journalist, radio producer and museum director * Duong Thu Huong , a Vietnamese writer Deceased [ edit ] ; January * 24 - Felix Timmermans (61), Flemish writer * 25 - Al Capone (48) American gangster * 28 - Reynaldo Hahn (72), French composer and conductor ; February * 8 - Jozephina Bakhita (± 78), Sudanese-Italian sister and holy * 12 - Kurt Lewin (56), German psychologist * 26 - Heinrich Häberlin (78), Swiss politician * 26 - Alexander Lohr (61), Austrian officer * 26 - Kálmán Tihanyi (49), Hungarian television pioneer and inventor ; March * 2 - French Ghijsels (64), Dutch architect and urban planner * 6 - Ferdinand Zecca (82), French film director * 19 - William Piper (52), Dutch composer * 22 - Arturo Martini (57), Italian sculptor * 23 - Emil Jørgensen (65), Danish footballer ; April * 1 - George II (56), Greek king * 7 - Henry Ford (83), American car manufacturer * 9 - Desmond FitzGerald (59), Irish politician * 18 - Jozef Tiso (59), Slovak Roman Catholic cleric * 20 - Christian X of Denmark (76), king of Denmark * 30 - Almroth Wright (85), British bacteriologist and immunologist ; May * 8 - John May (73), Dutch politician * 11 - Ture Rangström (62), Swedish composer * 12 - Cyril Deverell (72), British marshal * 16 - Frederick Gowland Hopkins (85), English biochemist and Nobel Prize winner * 18 - Francisco Zulueta (55), Filipino senator and judge ; June * 29 - William Flies (84), Dutch socialist politician ; July * 29 - Mindert Hepkema (65), Dutch sports director ; August * 21 - Ettore Bugatti (65), Italian carmaker * date unknown - Teresa Magbanua (78), Filipino revolutionary ; September * 6 - Alejandro Melchor sr. (47), Filipino civil engineer, military and cabinet * 9 - Victor Horta (86), Belgian architect, known for its buildings in Art Nouveau style. ; October * 4 - Max Planck (89), German physicist and winner of the Nobel Prize in Physics ( 1918 ) * 8 - Ben Viegers (60), Dutch painter * 12 - Fernand Jacquet (58), Belgian World War luchtaas * 30 - Heinrich Danckelmann (60), German General ; November * 12 - Baroness Orczy (82), Hungarian writer of The Scarlet Pimpernel * 30 - Ernst Lubitsch (55), German director ; December * 1 - Aleister Crowley (72), British occultist * 28 - Victor Emmanuel III of Italy (78), King of Italy, Emperor of Ethiopia and King of Albania * 30 - Han van Meegeren (58), Dutch painter and master forger Weather Extremes in Belgium * January 16 : Maximum temperature to 15.3 ° C in Uccle (highest value of the century for January) and 16 ° C in Gerdingen (Bree) and Rochefort. * January 29 : Minimum temperature -14.5 ° C in Uccle (29.8 ° C difference by 16 January). * January : In this month has Uccle January 21 frost days and 11 days of winter. * February 19 : Intense cold in the country. On the coast, the sea freezes even. * April 6 : More than 50 mm of rainfall in the Ardennes. * April : April with highest average wind speed: 5.0 m / s (normally 3.7 m / s). * May : This month 9 summer days and a hittedag. * June 27 : Maximum temperature of 38.8 ° C: this is the highest value ever for Uccle. * July 29 : Heat Wave: for 8 consecutive days maxima above 30 ° C in Rochefort. * August 16 : Maximum temperature to 35.7 ° C in Uccle. * August : Augustus with highest average maximum temperature: 26.6 ° C (usually 21.4 ° C). * August : August with highest sunshine duration: 363 hours (normal 220 hours). * August : Augustus with the lowest number of rainfall days: 4 (normally 16). * August : Augustus with lowest relative humidity 62% (normal 79.4%). * Summer : Summer sunshine with a maximum duration: 825 (normal 665.9 h). * September 13 : Hailstones up to 5 cm in the region of Mechelen and Antwerp. * September 13 : Between the 11th and the 19th 7 days with temperatures above 30 ° C in Rochefort. * September 19 : In Uccle 30.6 ° C, most late hittedag of the century. Rochefort 33.3 ° C. * September 20 : Warmest September decade of the century: 21.5 ° C. * October 4 : Minimum temperature -4.5 ° C in Rochefort. * November 29 : 20 cm of snow in Saint-Hubert. * December 27 : 74 mm rainfall in Chiny. Source: KMI data Uccle 1901-2003 with additions